particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of Ministers (Istalia)
The Council of Ministers (Istalian: Consiglio dei Ministri) is the principal collective decision-making body of the Istalian Empire. It comprises the Head of Government, the Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State (i.e. The Prime Minister), who chairs the cabinet, and 12 Imperial Ministers. The junior ministers (Istalian: Sottosegretari) are part of the government but are not members of the Council. Formation The Ministers are appointed at the sole discretion of the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is nominated by the President of the National Assembly after the candidate Prime Minister and his cabinet gained a vote of confidence in the Assembly itself. The Emperor then cerimonially appoints Prime Minister and Ministers. Members of the government are ranked in a precise order of succession, which is established at the time of government formation and the Prime Minister can appoint a deputy Prime Minister. Functions According to the Constitution, the Government directs and decides the policy of the nation. In practice, the government writes bills to be introduced to parliament, the so called in istalian D.d.l. (Disegni di Legge in luthorian Drafts of Law), and also writes and issues decrees. All bills and some decrees must be approved by the Council of Ministers. It is Primi Minister who actually defines the collective political and policy direction of the government, and the Council takes practical steps to implement that direction. In addition to writing and implementing policy, the government is responsible for national defence and directs the actions of the Istalian Armed Forces respecting the chain of command which reaches the commander-in-chef, the Emperor. Relationship with other parts of the political system Relations with the National Assembly The government, as said, is responsible to the Istalian National Assembly. The government so must assume responsibility for its actions before the Parliament which can dismiss the Prime Minister and his government with both a costructive or a destructive motion of censure. The National Assembly can dismiss single Ministers through a vote of no confidence. The government can carry out only the day by day work during the tenure of an acting (interim) Prime Minister or when it's acting as caretaker. If the government decides to launch an armed operation with a duration of longer than four months, it must first consult parliament and request authorisation. Relations with the Emperor The Emperor of the Istalians cerimonially appoint the Prime Minister and the Ministers. He also address to the Government and especially to the Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State his advices, make his thoughts known and express his possible concerns. Relations with the Judiciary The regular judiciary is organised from an administrative point of view by the Minister of Justice. However, the independence of the judiciary in relation to the other parts of the state remains firm, as is made clear by the existence of the High Council of the Judiciary which appoints, transfers, promotes, and disciplines members of the judiciary independently of the executive branch. List of Cabinets of the Istalian Republic Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia